


Classics

by Piechen_writes



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Very new at this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 19:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10577685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piechen_writes/pseuds/Piechen_writes
Summary: Cupping Neji’s cheek gently and drawing their faces closer, he whispered, “Since the beginning.” before joining their lips in a soft kiss.





	

The evening air held a slight chill to it and Shikamaru’s teeth chattered as he made his way out of the apartment and into his car. He held his keys in the palm of his hand for half a minute before remembering the state he was in and pocketing them again.

 He regretted drinking already and he was barely 20 feet away from the party and its other occupants. The house party had been going on for over six hours and it was 2:00 am. Shikamaru had stopped to wonder more than once exactly what kind of wild animals all his friends were, but he rarely had many chances to hang out with his friends like this after getting into college so he grabbed hold of any opportunity.

 The request to drink came from his two best friends, knowing he shouldn’t get drunk but asking him anyway was Ino. Usually he didn’t like to disappoint her but there was no way he was getting drunk on a Tuesday night and driving back to his family home. His mother would snap him in half and he told her as much, but when he saw his Chouji’s kicked puppy look when he turned him down, he couldn’t say no.

And that’s how he was stuck in his current predicament, drunk and unable to drive home but unwilling to risk getting a cab back home and leaving his car in the middle of… where was this again? Unable to figure that much out he knew it was it for him, for now he had to sober up and fast. Getting out of his car he contemplated going back up for a bottle of water or something when he immediately shot the idea down. He knew if he so much as set foot in there again he would never be able to leave.

He was contemplating what to do next when he saw it, right across the street and as obvious as day _. A book and bed_. It was so glaringly obvious that he wondered how he had missed it. Shikamaru searched through his pockets and pulled out his wallet praying that they accepted credit cards since Ino wrung him of every penny he had to buy her friends drinks as well. He would have been angry but she had done the same to Chouji, they were both completely powerless against her.

He made his way across the street and opened the door somewhat hurriedly wanting to just put an end to the day already. After paying for his stay he headed toward the shelves and makeshift beds, he considered just falling sleep right away but also wanted to get his money’s worth out of this.

The store was a vast maze of bookshelves and comfortable looking chairs, he had never stepped foot in any of these establishments before but he could see it was truly a book lovers paradise. The walls and corners of the room were filled with chairs and bean bags each with a side table for convenience, while the center was filled with large bookshelves spaced widely to accommodate their in-build beds.

He perused the shelves a bit before picking one of his favorites, _Les Miserables_. He swore to Ino he had never even picked up the book but it was his favorite, and he will never admit to otherwise lest he die of shame. He was looking for the best place to read when he saw him across the room, sitting on the window seat perfectly comfortable as if he were home. He swore all the breath had been pulled out of him by some invisible force as he stood there in that minute, staring. And with that what was a terrible night he wanted to be done with suddenly took a turn for the better.

There were already a few people in the _Book and Bed_ when he first entered, but he really didn’t bother noticing who. But Neji Hyuuga was someone who stood out easily as a foreground to most things. Shikamaru took note of the man sitting cozily in the little nook, the perfect picture of someone relaxed in their element.

 Neji was an upperclassman in the same university as him, more than that they had been brought up in the same town as members of some of the oldest clans and had known each other’s names long since either could remember. But despite all these things, Shikamaru could not recall a single conversation between them spanning longer than formal greetings.

There were two reasons for this; one was the haughty air of regality Neji always had around him. And the second was Shikamaru’s unsettling one sided infatuation with the man. He doesn’t remember when his one sided fancy began but the undeniable pull to the man had rooted itself so deeply in his chest that he knew it didn’t really matter.

As if sensing his thoughts Neji looked up and pale lilac eyes met obsidian. Shikamaru felt caught. On one hand he did nothing but then again the same couldn’t be said for his thoughts. As though trying to clear away the invading thought and its hidden implication he waved a hand in greeting towards the Hyuuga, which was answered back with a curt nod. Shikamaru turned to walk away after that having learned, the farther away he was from the long haired beauty, the better. He was just about to turn the corner when he heard his name being called. He would have been embarrassed by the speed in which he turned around if not for the lurch his stomach gave. He held on to the bookshelf trying to catch his breath as well as settle the contents of his stomach.

He looked up to find those opalescent eyes trained on him worriedly. The small fluttering in his chest did not go unnoticed and he tried for a smile to soothe any concerns Neji might have had. The other man pulled his feet down from the cozy position he had curled himself into and inclined his head toward the empty space in a silent invitation, and Shikamaru was grateful if only for the fact that he could get off his feet because the world was spinning wildly.

Neji must have noticed this because the next thing Shikamaru knew something that resembled a small thermos was pressed into his hand and he accepted it gratefully but not before stopping to wonder where it even came from. He opened it and inspected the contents, _‘green tea how very like him’,_ and it was unexpectedly cute how Hyuuga carried a flask around filled with the beverage.

He served himself a capful and returned the silver flask to Neji who placed it on the floor next to a grey bag, before turning to look at him questioningly. “What is it Nara? Neji asked “You’re grinning,” and Shikamaru would have to be deaf to miss the slight tone of accusation.

“No…nothing,” Shikamaru’s answer was quick and he pretended not to notice the inquisitive look Neji sent his way. “What’re you reading there?” he asked hoping to change the topic. Of course, the brunette male saw through him and didn’t deem it worth answering orally. Instead, he went back to reading said book but lift the cover high enough to allow Shikamaru to read the title, _Oliver Twist._ Turned out Neji was also a fan of the classics, another thing they had in common and Shikamaru tried hard not to smile at this. 

Shikamaru fished his drink and handed the cap back to its owner who put it away idly, eyes never leaving the pages of the book and settling further back into the nook. Neji was perfectly acquainted with this place and Shikamaru didn’t need to look too hard to be able to tell. It was there written in his little mannerisms for anyone to see, his usual haughty mien was gone and in its place was an air of comfort and contentedness Shikamaru never thought he would see.

Staring at the brunette through the soft lighting of the library, Shikamaru could not help the sudden tightening of his chest at seeing him so present and reachable. Often he tried to quiet any thoughts he had about the male, reminding himself that Neji Hyuuga, genius and child prodigy, was as unobtainable to him as the clouds he so loved to watch. Always seeming like he was a thousand miles away even when they were in the same room, but not now. Not as he sat there watching the myriad of lights from the outside world reflecting off Neji’s hair, close enough to touch.

Before either of them knew what was happening, one of Shikamaru’s hands was in the velvety hair curtaining Neji’s face, smoothing it away from his face and tucking the smooth strands behind a pale ear.

Neji’s reaction was immediate turning to look at Shikamaru with inquisitive eyes. Shikamaru didn’t want to think on what else those eyes might have to say about his next move.

The hand that tucked the hair behind his ear moved to run along his jaw settling directly on his chin. His eyes however were fixed on the pale pink lips situated slightly above his thumb. He chanced a glance at the other male, helpless to the urge to know what the other man thought of all this, thought of him. Opalescent eyes met russet and Shikamaru could see a plethora of questions behind them, one particularly standing out.

‘ _Since when?’_

It was a question Shikamaru knew he didn’t have an answer for. He had half a mind to blame the alcohol but he knew Neji would see through him, it wasn’t all a lie only the alcohol would have given him the courage needed to do what came next.

Cupping Neji’s cheek gently and drawing their faces closer, he whispered, “Since the beginning.” before joining their lips in a soft kiss.

Neji, caught in the realization of Shikamaru’s confession didn’t have the time to react to the sudden kiss.

Shikamaru pulled back after what seemed like a short while and wouldn’t look him in the eyes, his face was flushed but that was Neji could see before the other man turned to face the window.

 The lack of a reaction from the kiss hit Shikamaru like a bucket of cold water bringing him back to the present and reminded him of what he was doing.  If he could, Shikamaru would have liked to run out of the store screaming but he didn’t want to make a bigger ass of himself than he already had.

He couldn’t believe what he had just done to Neji, forget him being his long time crush he was also an upperclassman at his university and a member of the prestigious Hyuuga clan (albeit a branch member). He refused to face the other man, afraid of any backlash from his antics.

So it’s to say he was more than slightly surprised to hear the sudden burst of laughter coming from the Hyuuga.

The presence of the laughter temporarily blew away the anxiety building up inside him and Shikamaru turned to look at Neji, only to find him red faced and laughing into his palm. Shikamaru’s face burned and he felt whatever courage the alcohol gave him slowly ebb away. “What’s so funny?” he asked sounding slightly affronted but glad to find the other male found their current situation hilarious.

Neji ceased laughing after what felt like hours only to respond in a breathy voice with “You, huffing and flailing trying to get your foot out of your mouth,”

 “Are you always such a bad drunk?’’ he asked in a calmer tone.

“Yeah sorry about before, I got carried away”. Shikamaru apologized sincerely, he knew his actions were too abrupt after all they were still barely more than strangers.

“Its fine Nara, you’re drunk. Think nothing of it.” He stated in that frustratingly haughty tone Shikamaru thinks he mistakes for elegant. “But I think its best you call it a night, to prevent any more incidents.”  Now that simply wasn’t fair in Shikamaru’s eyes. Getting his feelings dismissed by the Hyuuga as nothing more _‘than a drunken act’_ didn’t sit well with him.

“I wouldn’t call it that,” He said. “You must have already figured out how I feel about you.” Shikamaru stated, he stood up from his seat and faced Neji, making sure to look him in the eyes as he said his next words. “I like you Neji, and I can’t say exactly when or how it started but I do. And I don’t want you to think that was just a drunken mistake.” Shikamaru finished, relieved to have that weight off his shoulders. But letting it all out, confessing years’ worth of frustrations and one sided pining left him feeling strangely…hollow and empty.

Deciding it was easier to just fall asleep and forget the whole thing, he turned away. “I just wanted you to know. Goodnight, Neji.”  He called over his shoulder already walking away from the chestnut haired male. He would deal with his problems tomorrow but for now what he needed was sleep.

“Nara,” Shikamaru heard his name before he could turn the corner and while he did stop, he didn’t turn to look at the other man, although Neji knew he was listening.

“I know a place that serves the greatest omelets, if you’d like later we could go get breakfast there.” Neji said. His tone was casual.

And Shikamaru had to admit that at that moment keeping himself together was the most difficult thing he had done that night. Picking up his chin from where it had landed on the floor, he turned to look at the pale eyed man, a stupid Cheshire cat grin plastered on his face. ”Mmmh,” He hummed, “Sure.” Was all he said, he didn’t trust his voice to manage any more of a response other than that.

Shikamaru took it all back. That night that moment spent with Neji in the ‘ _Book and Bed’_ made his rather arduous evening a whole lot better.


End file.
